Car of Doom
by SilverQueens
Summary: Roda mobil Matt kempes dan dia ngga bawa cadangan, semua toko tutup dan Mello terlalu sibuk buat ngurusin dia... Matt x Mobil dan Matt x Mello


Title: Car of Doom  
Rating: T  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: Roda mobil Matt kempes dan dia ngga bawa cadangan, semua toko tutup dan Mello terlalu sibuk buat ngurusin dia... Matt x Mobil dan Matt x Mello

* * *

"So give me reason! To prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean!" Matt mengendarai Dodge Dart merah tuanya di jalur yang sangat sepi dengan kecepatan maksimum sambil nyanyi lagu New Divide-nya Linkin Park. "Mobil sialan! Bisa lebih cepet ngga sih?! Cuma 140 kmph!" Teriaknya sambil ngeliat speedometer yang udah mencapai bagian puncaknya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa mobilnya menjadi sedikit lebih berat dan jalannya berisik. Ia memarkir mobil bututnya itu ke pinggir jalan yang emang sepi banget. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan membantingnya tertutup setelah ia menapakkan kakinya ke aspal.

Matanya terbelalak terbuka ketika melihat ban mobil bagian depan kirinya kempes. "What?!" Ia menganga dan langsung melihat sekeliling untuk mencari pompa ban atau tempat isi bensin. "Sial! Daerah terpencil begini mana ada sih?!" Katanya sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengambil hand phone. "Ey, Mello."

_"Aku lagi sibuk, Matt."_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, ASAP."

_"Matt, tolong. Aku lagi sibuk."_

"Ah Mello! Ayolah! Sekali ini aja! Tolong sahabatmu yang malang ini!"

_"SIBUK." _

Tuut... Tuut..

Mello mengakhiri panggilan itu, Matt beku. Ia mencoba mengontak Mello sekali lagi, namun, nomornya tidak aktif. "Radio. Ya, radionya pasti masih jalan." Matt masuk mobil dan seketika itu, radionya mati. "UAPAH?!" Sekali lagi, ia keluar mobil dan menendang benda butut itu keras. "DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!!!" Seketika itu JUGA, mesinnya mati. "HEH??!"

Ia membuka mesin mobil itu dan melihat kabel-kabel yang membingungkan itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, semuanya ada di tempat yang benar. Ia lalu mencoba memutar kunci yang ada di lubang kunci mobil itu. Raungan mesin sedikit dan, mesin kembali mati. "MOBIL JELEK!!! JALAN!!!" Tidak ada respon. Sekali lagi, Matt menge-cek mesin depan dan membuka kotak aki, masih ada. "Oke, mobil. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pelan, saking kesalnya.

Ia berjalan pelan, berusaha menahan tangannya dari mengambil kapak dan menghancurkan mobil itu. Tangannya menutup mesin yang terbuka dan membelai mobil merah tersebut. "Care to tell me what's wrong, honey?" Sekarang, Matt bisa mendengar raungan mesin mobil. _"Eh..." _Matt tersentak kaget. _"Oh!" _Ia mulai mendapat ide. Dengan lembut, ia menyentuh bagian depan mobil itu, membungkukan badannya, menempelkan telinganya ke tempat itu dan mulai menjalankan tangannya yang dibalut dengan gloves, membelai-belai mobil tercinta.

Raungan mesin terdengar makin keras.

Sambil terus menempelkan badannya, ia berjalan ke dekat pintu dan membelai bagian ban yang kempes. "Ayolah... jangan marah padaku..." Katanya pelan dan lembut, nada yang ia gunakanya hanya ketika ia melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Mello. "Kamu tau aku sayang padamu..." Matt mengelus bagian pintu yang ia tendang tadi. "Maafkan aku..."

Mesin mobil menyala, meraung-raung. Matt tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam, mengingat ban nya masih kempes, ia berusaha menyalakan radio, namun, tetap tidak menyala. Sambil menghela napas, Matt tersenyum menggoda kepada setir di depannya. Ia menggigit gloves hitam di kedua tangannya dan melemparnya ke belakang. Tangannya menelusuri setir yang berbentuk lingkaran itu, menciuminya dan terkadang menggigitnya.

Radio mulai berjalan, samar-samar.

Matt tersenyum makin lebar, ia membuka vest krem kesayangannya, menaruhnya ke sebelah dan menggesekan setir dengan lehernya. "Nnh..." Ia mengerang. "Aah..." Ia melepas google jingga yang dari tadi menghalangi matanya dan menatap dasboard pekat.

YES! Radionya nyala!!!

Tetap tenang, ia melepaskan pegangannya dari setir. "Thanks." Ia tersenyum manis sambil mencari siaran radio. Matt bersandar ke kursi sambil menghela napas. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia jatuh tidur.

_MEANWHILE..._

"Huaaah..." Mello mengangkat kakinya ke meja kecil di dekat sofa, merasa ia melupakan sesuatu.

_"Aku butuh bantuanmu, ASAP."_

"OH!!" Ia langsung tersentak. "Ah, biar sajalah."

_BACK TO MATT..._

Kedua mata Matt terbuka, melihat jam telah menunjukan 18.00. Perutnya bunyi. Ia merogoh sakunya, "AH! Aku ngga bawa dompet!!" Matt melihat beberapa koin ada di dekat dasboard. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil semuanya dan berlari ke supermarket terdekat.

WE'RE CLOSED.

"WUUT?!?!?!?!" Matt meninju pintu kaca menuju supermarket itu, lampu menyala namun tidak ada siapapun. "SIAL!!!" Ia kembali ke tempat mobilnya berada. Ya ampun, langit sudah gelap, wajar, itu lagi musim dingin dan langit cepat gelap. Ia menggigl dan mengenakan vest nya. Matt duduk di mesin depan, menyandarkan dirinya ke kaca sambil memandang bintang. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada seseorang disebelahnya dan, benar saja. Seorang perempuan dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu jelas namun, memiliki rambut coklat panjang berkilauan ada disitu.

"Oh, hai." Matt tersenyum, ia bisa mendengar gadis itu menarik napas karena kaget. "Sedang apa disini?" Ia berusaha menggunakan nada yang sangat-sangat menggoda. Gadis itu masih belum menjawab. "Kau malu sekali, siapa namamu? Aku Matt." Matt menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu. Matt mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, dan ia langsung berteriak histeris.

"Nama eke Dolce..." TERNYATA ITU BANCI!!!!

"UWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" Matt berteriak, mau berlari namun, banci itu sudah menarik tangan Matt dan mencium pipinya lekat-lekat.

"Mas ganteng deh! Temenin eke yah!!" Ia terus menciumi Matt yang nyaris muntah. "Kita kan cuma berdua di jalan ini, gimana kalau kita... ehem... yah, mas tau deh! Sebenernya eke ngga suka digodain tapi, karena mas keren banget, eke mau deh!!" Ia memeluk Matt, membuatnya nyaris mati.

"S-STO...PP... SSTOO-P...." Dengan tenaganya yang terakhir, Matt mengambil pistol di kantongnya dan memukul jidat si banci itu dengan benda hitam keras tersebut. Alhasil, orang tersebut pingsan. "HUWAAAAH!!" Matt mengambil handphone nya dan melihat wajahnya banyak bekas lipstik. "IIHHH!!!" Ia menarik kaki banci itu dan menggeretnya ke semak-semak.

Matt selamat, untuk sementara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sekelompok bandit mengepung mobilnya. Mereka menggunakan jubah hitam. Sambil menghela napas, Matt menarik dua shotgun di kantongnya dan mengarahkan benda tersebut ke salah satu orang.

"Mau apa?" Uh oh, salah. Bos grup itu juga mengeluarkan setangkai pistol. _"Shit." _Matt turun dari mesin depan dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan tangan keatas. "Ok, ok." Matt membuka pintu dan mengambil hand phone yang telah ia masukan ke dalam. Tanpa aba-aba, seseorang meraih tangan Matt dengan keras, menjatuhkan pistol di kedua tangannya dan menariknya. "DAMN!!"

Bos grup itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Matt, nyaris menciumnya.

"NNH!!!" Matt berusaha lari, namun, orang itu terlalu kuat.

BRAK.

Pintu mobil terbuka sendiri, menghajar orang itu. Ia terjatuh dan melihat ke belakang, mobil itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama. YUP! Emang pintu mobil Matt kadang-kadang terbuka sendiri! Makanya, hati-hati kalau ketemu mobil merah Dodge Dart keluaran 1973 yang dikendarai Matt, pintunya bisa terbuka sendiri! Melihat orang itu sedang lengah, cowo berambut merah tersebut menghajar bos grup tersebut hingga berdarah-darah, aneh... kenapa anggota grup lainnya tidak membantu bosnya?

Matt menghentikan penyerangan ketika melihat topi orang itu terjatuh. Blonde... Ia meneguk liurnya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah puas...?" Suara yang dikenal itu terdengar.

"Ahaha... Errr, aku..."

"Aku datang kesini dan itukah balasanmu?" Orang itu menggeram. "Begitukah, Matt?"

"Ehehehe, ahahahha..."

"HM?!?!" Bos berbaju hitam yang dikenal dengan "Mello" itu memelototi Matt.

"MAAF!!!" Ia membungkuk, memohon maaf.

"Tidak boleh tidur seranjang selama satu minggu."

"APA?!?!?"

"Dan untung saja aku menaruh kamera pengintai di dalam mobilmu... dan benda itu juga ada pelacak jadi aku tahu dimana posisimu." Mello menyentuh bagian belakang kaca depan dan mengambil sesuatu. dibelakang. Kamera yang kecil. "Mari kita lihat apa yang Matt lakukan waktu aku tidak ada..." Ia mengambil memory card kamera itu dan memasukannya kedalam hand phone miliknya.

_"Ayolah... jangan marah padaku... Kamu tau aku sayang padamu... Maafkan aku..."_

Matt membatu.

".... Matt ...."

"Y-ya?"

"Sejak kapan... aku ada sejajar dengan mobil butut mu ini hah....?"

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Mells...."

SMACK


End file.
